


Autumn Mornings

by minhyukd



Series: The Seasons of ASTRO [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Jinwoo cooked something and didn't burn the house down, M/M, headcanon MJ loves pancakes, hungover Kim Myungjun, inspired song fic, song: Autumn Morning (IU), what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Myungjun woke up feeling like he was hit by a bus and found a visitor in his house.





	Autumn Mornings

Myungjun woke up to the sound of birds from outside his window and the cool breeze that drifted in. It reminded him that he forgot to close the window last night. He didn’t even remember opening it at all yesterday. 

Laying in bed and enjoying the sounds of outside, he had a craving for pancakes with cinnamon in them. The craving was so strong that he thought he could smell them until he realized that he wasn’t going crazy, he was actually smelling pancakes. Myungjun was scared and confused; he lives all by himself. 

He slowly rose from the bed and grabbed his pillow for protection. The door creaked open when he pressed on it. His eyes darted to all over his kitchen to see someone standing in front of the stove, back towards Myungjun. 

He suddenly felt dizzy and his head was pounding. 

“Ugh, I think I might throw up. What is wrong with me?” Myungjun thought as he grabbed onto the door frame. 

“Myungjun? Are you okay?” 

“No. I think I might throw up.” 

Myungjun looked up to see the stranger running around his kitchen. He caught a glimpse of their face and saw it was Park Jinwoo, his significant other. 

“JinJin? What are you doing here?” He asked as he sank to the floor. 

“I came over last night. You got super drunk and wouldn’t let me leave.” Jinwoo placed a bowl and a wet rag on the coffee table before rushing over to Myungjun to move him to the couch. 

“Oh. Of course I don’t remember.” He tried to stand up, but he just felt so sick. “Jinwoo, baby, carry me.” 

Jinwoo smiled. “Already on it.” 

He picked up Myungjun and walked over to the couch. “You’re like a giant baby.” 

“I feel like one.”

Jinwoo started to rock Myungjun, and Myungjun shouted in protest. 

“If you move me any more, I will throw up. I’ll throw up all over you! Now, set me down!”

Jinwoo laughed before laying him down on the couch. “You really are a baby.” 

Myungjun frowned at his comment as Jinwoo checked to see if he was so hungover he somehow got a fever. 

“If you somehow feeling it coming up, I grabbed a bowl. I’m going to continue making breakfast.” Jinwoo informed him.

“Oh, no, please don’t cook. Leave the cooking to me; you’ll burn the pancakes.” Myungjun whined. 

“Honey, they’re special pancakes. They’ll help you feel better.” Jinwoo smiled as he stood up. 

“Oh my god, Park Jinwoo, are you trying to poison me?” 

Jinwoo didn’t say anything, he just laughed. 

“Oh my god you are!” 

“All I can say is that you are crazy when you’re drunk, baby.” Jinwoo cracked a smile as he was flipping pancakes. 

“I know, I know. I get told that a lot. Drinking is just fun, ya know?” 

“Even when you get horribly hungover?” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“Well… at the moment it’s fun..” Myungjun stayed silent after that. 

He laid still on the couch feeling the breeze from the open windows and smelling the delicious smell of pancakes. He felt nostalgia laying there. He remembered waking up to his mother making pancakes every once in a while for breakfast. She only made them when they were almost out of rice and if Myungjun had a rough day. They would always make him feel better, especially with cinnamon in them. 

Jinwoo set down the plate on the coffee table. “Your breakfast is served.” 

“You better not actually be poisoning me, Park Jinwoo, or I’ll be taking you with me.” Myungjun said as Jinwoo helped him sit up. 

“I promise you, love, I’m not poisoning you. I worked hard to make sure the pancakes would be perfect and to your liking.” Jinwoo sat next to him with a smile on his face.  
When Myungjun took a bite, he was filled with pleasure. They tasted amazing. They tasted like the best thing ever: home. 

“JinJin, they’re amazing!” Myungjun grinned. 

“Now do you believe me when I say I’m not poisoning you?” Jinwoo giggled. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” 

Jinwoo smiled as he watched Myungjun eat the pancakes. He was happy Myungjun enjoyed them so much. 

“Do you feel any better?” 

“Hmm.. a little bit. Maybe it’s because of the pancakes. They are my favorite after all.” Myungjun took a large gulp of water. 

“Well, if you’re feeling better, I should probably head out. I got to get ready for work in a little bit.” Jinwoo stood up. 

“Wait.” Myungjun grabbed onto Jinwoo’s pant leg. “Do you have to go to work? I mean, I might start feeling sick again..” 

“Hmm.. I suppose I can take the day off for you. Afterall, you are a child and you need all of my attention.” Jinwoo grinned and sat down next to Myungjun on the couch.  
“Excuse me, sir, I’m older than you by a couple years.” 

“Deny all you want, you’re a baby; my baby.” 

“Oooh so smooth, Park Jinwoo.” Myungjun exclaimed. 

“Just eat your pancakes.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

After Myungjun ate, the two cleaned up the huge mess Jinwoo made in the kitchen. 

“How did you manage to get pancake batter on the ceiling?” Myungjun asked as he stood on a latter wiping the batter up. 

“I was using the hand mixer.” Jinwoo answered as he was scrubbing the stove top. 

“You’re crazy, Park Jinwoo.” Myungjun said as he climbed down. 

“You love crazy.” Jinwoo’s arms wrapped around Myungjun’s waist and he gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“You are so right.” Myungjun leaned in for a longer kiss. 

The two wanted to stay like that forever but the kitchen wasn’t going to clean itself. 

“We should finish cleaning. You can get more when we finish.” Jinwoo pulled back and smirked. 

Myungjun sighed and went back to cleaning. 

“If I find any more batter in weird places we aren’t waiting until we’re done cleaning.” 

“Okay, deal.” Jinwoo agreed. 

Man, Myungjun loved fall mornings with Jinwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did it take me so long to write this??? I was suffering from writers' block rip. Also why does my summary sound like the beginning of some porn or something- 
> 
> Edit: man, I really can’t English and English is the only language I know


End file.
